Tiffany buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$16$ before tax. The sales tax is $13\%$. What is the total price Tiffany pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${13\%} \times {$16} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $13\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{13}{100}$ which is also equal to $13 \div 100$ $13 \div 100 = 0.13$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.13} \times {$16} = {$2.08}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Tiffany paid. ${$2.08} + {$16.00} = $18.08$ Tiffany needs to pay $$18.08.$